1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage battery charge circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that when a storage battery such as a lead-acid battery discharges, lead sulfate forms on the battery's plates. When the lead sulfate reaches a certain amount, the battery may be no longer used. In order to prolong the service life of the battery, during the charging of the battery, a charge circuit charges the battery for a relatively longer time and causes the battery to discharge for a relatively shorter time alternately, to reduce lead sulfate on the battery's plate. However, the structure of such a charge circuit is usually complex. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a simple storage battery charge circuit.